1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is methods for producing multi-chip wiring arrangements which include a ceramic carrier and through contact holes and have thin film wiring and multi layer thick layer wiring on opposite sides of the carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A type of process is known from "Solid State Technology" May 1971, Pages 38 to 42, in which a ceramic carrier previously drilled with the aid of laser beams is initially provided on one side with multi-layer, thick-layer wiring. Then, the opposite side of the ceramic carrier is metallized and the thin-film wiring with connection surfaces for semiconductor modules is produced by photo-etching. In the last process step through-contacts are produced, in that the walls of the bores are firstly metallized without current and are then galvanically strengthened. The bores in the ceramic substrate must be continued through the whole of the thick-layer wiring so that they can be subsequently metallized for the production of the through-contacts. At the desired packing density this results in an area loss of approximately 30 to 40%. Also the raster of the thick-layer wiring is disturbed by the bores to such an extent that occasionally a number of layers are required which simply cannot be produced with an adequate yield with prior art thick-layer techniques.